The Decision
by delusionchaos
Summary: A bland title but aptly put for a bona-fide superwitch like Bonnie. Even she had a breaking point and this is the consequence...
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD. **

Bonnie Bennet, such a commonplace name for a human endowed with so much supernatural ability. Yet that's how she felt; an average Jane, human, weak vulnerable…not what she was purported to be.

Any passerby would think that she was glued to the textbook in front of her Yet even as her eyes scanned the words in front of her, her mind was miles away lost in a myriad of thoughts and painful memories. She chewed her lower lip trying to stem the gathering pool of tears in her eyes.

The latest casualty, her father….the one person in her life that remained human, oblivious to the supernatural catastrophe surrounding her. She could never figure it out, was he truly ignorant or did he just turn a blind eye? Still he was the rock she depended on, he was the only semblance of normalcy in her life. In the last few years what truly frightened her was the threat to her father. It kept her awake at night imagining the things that Klaus and his family or the Salvatores for that matter might do to him. Never, never in a million years would she have expected her father to be taken away because of a heart attack. The absurdity of it, a heart attack!

She swallowed the sob threatening to escape her; what was the use of all that power if she couldn't even save her own family from death. It was a mockery, her so-called witch power that invited death and calamity into her life. Sticks and stones she thought to herself, let them say whatever they wanted to. A small funeral service arranged, attended only by her, Matt and her father's closest friends. Matt was the only one who understood her desperate and urgent need for something and someone normal, a final respect to her father who abhorred everything supernatural. She had point blank told The Gilberts, Salvatores, Tyler and even her BFF Caroline that their presence was unwelcome and unnecessary. Harsh words but the message was received. It gave her immense satisfaction to delete the numerous text messages and calls; hell she had even changed her cell-phone number to avoid them. Of course it didn't stop them from sending ridiculously expensive wreaths for the funeral or even that exorbitant cheque delivered via Matt which she returned.

Watching as they lowered her 'father' into that bleak grave, she was grateful for Matt's quiet presence. Throughout the service, her thoughts had strayed to one thing only; her father the only constant presence in her life despite his nature of work requiring him to be everywhere and anywhere in the country. In his unassuming way he supported and cared for her. Maybe it was an emotional decision, a spur of the moment action but she was determined. She would have that normal life, HUMAN husband or partner, white picket fence plus 2 kids whatever, a dog or cat; it sounded like HEAVEN and far away from this cesspool of demons.

Despite her resentment with the 'Group', she understood Elena's dilemma. Elena never wanted to be a doppelganger, never wanted to fall in love with a Vampire or be a one. They were all forced to grow up way before their time yet was it fair to blame the Salvatores entirely? Both Abby and grams had echoed a similar phrase; we all have a part to play and play it we will, like it or not. Fate dictated their roles but at what price….They all expected her to be this super-witch but just like Elena she had lost all that was dear to her. She had been near her breaking point when Abby was killed by her own allies – the Salvatores, then came Caroline's 360 degree turnabout. Elena, Caroline, Tyler; all of them had changed for the worst. Now this, well enough was enough and she was going to take a page of out of Abby's book.

She had operated on autopilot; methodically tying up loose ends. Her bags packed, knick-knacks and memorable keepsakes loaded into the boot of her car. Sadly with all her stuff in the car, there was only place for the driver. Grimoire and collections safely stored in the bank vault. Saying goodbye would only make things worse. Where she was going, she had no use for it.

_**Author's note :**_** This is something that hit me out of the blue. Again like my other stories; I don't follow the series. Read, don't read, entirely up to you. This is my way of paying homage to an important overlooked character. My apologies if anyone is offended, this is just pure fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD. **

Bonnie Bennet doesn't run away, Bonnie Bennet doesn't do walkabouts either but then the present circumstances itself were hardly normal. A car loaded with her belongings, Bonnie hadn't formulated any plan to where she was headed. For once in her life, she was throwing caution to the wind as cheesy as it sounded. She had briefly thought of calling Lucy the obscure Bennet but that would defeat the plan, wouldn't it? She was a practicing witch and the plan was to escape anything and everything supernatural. Besides she wasn't in a mood to get a earful. This left her rather desolate though.

Sleep deprived for almost a week, she functioned at her lowest and worst. She needed to find a room to rest, rejuvenate and whatever that needed to be done. She finally found a temporary haven in a cheap motel room, it was clean, had hot water and some form of food to appease the starving. Now Bonnie rested on the bed with her plate of egg sandwiches watching some obscure B-grade movie. She had placea a chair against the door, her paranoia setting in. It was just too surreal, she felt like she was on one of those TV shows and she giggled to herself. She was free…. really she had nothing to care about now. Her closest family obliterated courtesy of Vampire central plus it was liberating not being at the beck and call of her 'so' called friends. Just thinking of them opened a Pandora's box of bitter memories and discontent overwhelming her.

Bonnie had never been a wallflower but then anyone unfortunate enough to be next to Elena and Caroline, the proverbial hothouse flowers tended to fade into the background or develop invisibility. She had been content to be the 3rd wheel, the perfect BFF that both of them swamped when facing their usual love dramas. Even when she crushed on _Aaron_, it didn't really bug her that he was actually aiming for Caroline. However now the fact that she was always expected 'TO SAVE THE DAY' finally dawned on her that she would always be the one paying the piper. She was never allowed to have a meltdown even when her family was harmed, Bonnie Bennet wasn't allowed to have a pity-party never mind a crying session because it was expected of her to step up. Even Jeremy expected her to be simpatico, the understanding girlfriend putting up with his other-worldly romances namely Anna and Vicki. Fodder for more of Damon's ascerbic jokes. Matt and she were constantly being used by all of them, Elena and Caroline running railroad over poor Matt. That female Klaus salivating over him. They were the only humans left in their 'group'. How long before something else erupted and Matt or her were the victims? Caroline and Elena were transforming daily, it was horrifying seeing the creeping changes in both of them. Like a virus, all the hidden traits of Vampirism were consuming them from within. Liz Forbes had been like a mother to her and to see Caroline's callous attitude towards her own mother's death was the last straw for Bonnie not to mention Elena's unquenchable lust for the Salvatores. Jeremy had changed for the worst although it wasn't his fault and maybe it was cruel of her but she wasn't sticking around to see his demise. It would happen and soon enough.

She checked her cell-phone, a few dozen missed calls from Matt. Sighing, she wasn't in a mood to listen to Matt, they would have cornered him by now. Poor Matt, she had left him holding down the fort which meant facing the wrath of Caroline, Elena and gang. Matt's pleas and warnings of danger had fallen on deaf ears; after all what was scarier than Mystic Falls? She had battled the worst of the worst and lived through it albeit battered in body and soul. No, no she had to stop thinking about Mystic Falls and its residents from hell. She had a goal now, to live her life to the fullest. She should have thrown the phone away; last thing she needed was to succumb to those dreaded feelings of guilt. Let them find some other poor witch to do their dirty work, see how long he or she puts up with it.

Was she asking too much? Was that it? Was there some unspoken rule that dictated that she had to bear everything by herself? Was loneliness, despair requisites of being a superwitch? Well then she would gladly give it all up for that overrated TLC – tender love and care.

_**Author's note :**_** I'm so overwhelmed and touched by all the reviews I've received. **

** THANK YOU ALL. Honestly, this is supposed to be a one-shot as I **

** really didn't want to start a new fic without completing my other **

** fics. **

**Gotta give credit to all the wonderful Bonnie fanfics especially the **

** Klonnie ones – YES! I'm a huge klonnie fan. I only hope I do **

** justice to Bonnie's character. **

** In my Universe, Bonnie would be truly appreciated and of course **

** there would be Klonnie. **


	3. The Liberation Of Bonnie Bennet List

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

_**The Liberation of Bonnie Bennet list (WIP)**_

MTV playing in the background :

Bumble bee bump into me

I''m in for pollination

Bumble bee, take what you see

I'm in need for your donation

I can't wait for your invasion

Be my love

Cause I'm a single flower, feeling free

Blooming now

Take me honey, be my favourite bee

(credits to Aqua – Bumble Bee)

_1. Eradication of all thoughts and memories of The Gilberts, The Forbes, The _

_ Salvatores, The Lockwoods and all things Mystic Falls (_mind over matter

Bonnie_)._

_2. HAVE NOTHING TO DO with the SUPERNATURAL and anything science _

_ fiction. (_note to self : that means no horoscopes TOO_)_

_3. Aurora…too many r's, maybe something fun…coco, sally, suzy, Shirley (ewwww), _

note to self – new name for new persona soonest possible!

_4. Songs to listen to - Barbie Girl, California Girl, watch Paris Hilton, Kardashians, think of boys and the THONG song – Caroline's guide to being a _

_ shallow piece of fluff that all the boys including ancient narcissistic killers _

_ like and love. __(_note to self – check back_) or Elena's guaranteed techniques on _

_ being the eternal damsel in distress – _hmmmmm…sounds much easier. Note name must fit new personality.

_5. Sleep in – Garfield can do it so can Bonnie! _

_6. Relocation – thinking California…..the sun the sea the shopping, the fun…_Barbie's world and soon to be Bonnie's world_. NEW YORK – _too intense_. Los Angeles – _psychos central_, San Francisco – __Anton La Vey and_

witches haven, a definite no-no on my list_. _

_7. Get a job in CALIFORNIA –a safe NORMAL job to meet tons of hopefully _

_ normal people. _Never heard of ANIMAL ATTACKS in California!

_8. School? Un-decided. _Need to live a little first_._

_9. Boy + Friend = Boyfriend = _Many boyfriends! – no EMOS or ANGST

ridden guys NO MATTER HOW CUTE! Check and triple check.

_10. Find new BFF – _run background checks first!

_11. Pollination…. _Not in a hurry besides sex is overrated.

_12. Get a cat? No too witchy, GET A DOG – poodle, _toydog maybe?

And with that earth-shattering thought; Bonnie's eyes fluttered ready to welcome the sandman. Strangely enough the whispers had ceased once she left Mystic Falls. Hopefully trouble-free dreams and minus the visitations from her dearly departed ones.

_**Author's note :**_

**THANKS A MILLION for all the reviews, truly and deeply appreciated. Blame my insane muse for this little piece of fun. She went overboard seeing all the reviews. **

**List may change… I'm sorry if any of the above is offensive, a gentle reminder this is fun, fun, fun and NOT to be taken seriously. Life is short and this is my insane way of distressing. WHAT CAN I SAY? VD just opens up all the possibilities.**

**Do listen to the song Bumble-Bee by Aqua, I know it's an old song but good for a laugh. **


End file.
